


Antonio Stark

by PassionateKey



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Latino Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateKey/pseuds/PassionateKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just ask yourself what if Tony Stark had been born Antonio Stark, son of mexican immigrant parents, and this is the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antonio Stark

**Author's Note:**

> quick note regarding the timeline and what creative liberties i choose to take. one it takes place after the avengers and the events in ws. two the events of iron man 3 do not exist in this story, neither does aou, and i'm not even gonna touch civil war. next obviously i made tony latino, and gave him a different backstory. and lastly his character is probably totally ooc because honestly i don't know enough about tony stark to write him but i did anyways, sorry about that a little, but not too much honestly.

There was this old saying his mom used to whisper in his ear whenever he was misbehaving at one of the many important Stark events, _calladito te ves mas bonito_. Tony had hated that saying then and drunkingly confessing that too Pepper had been a mistake, because it sounded worse coming from her.

See Tony thought that becoming Iron Man, signing his company over to his girlfriend, and saving the city from aliens and a nuke alongside the mighty Avengers would get him out of all these damn parties, but Pepper said he had to go and support his ever loving, very beautiful girlfriend who controlled all the money he spent on projects, and so there Tony was in some overpriced suit feeling like a monkey.

He used to love these things.

But that was back before his own weapons where used to try and kill him, and back when he actually had a heart, and a company, and no real friends-well besides Rhodey and Pepper, but she used to be on his payroll so that didn't count.

Now though, now he just wanted to go back to his tower and finish the last specs of turning it into Avenger Central, the name was still a work in progress.

"Tony honey, everything alright?"

Tony looked up from his drink to Pepper standing in front of him in that beautiful blue dress that he loved so much.

"How much longer we gonna be here Peps?"

She smiled and he felt himself relax.

"How about we start out goodbye rounds, these heels are killing me."

Tony nodded and put on a smile, he knew she was lying, she'd once gone a whole twenty four hours with those same heels and still managed to carry his drunk self to bed with no complaint whatsoever, but he appreciated the sentiment of her lies.

"Senator Marks!" he boasted as they approached a group of very important people. "How are these ladies treating you!"

* * *

Tony Stark had actually been born Antonio Ramirez Stark. Only son to weapons mogul Juaquin Howard Stark and Maria Ramirez, known simply as Howard and Maria Stark to anyone in this country. His parents had immigrated from Mexico when they where barely old enough to drink. They had lived in a small shoe box apartment that was barely the size of the closet in his tower where he kept spare parts (he knew this because he had bought the whole damn building when his parents had died) and while Juaquin had worked 9-5 at a factory that manufactured gun parts, his mother had worked as a seamstress.

Tony had had a brother once. Rodolfo Ramirez Stark. He'd caught pneumonia when he was a kid and hadn't made it past his 3rd birthday. 

That same year his father had drunkingly saved a man who would later change his life.

* * *

Tony didn't doubt that his father wasn't a genius, or a man of vision, or deserved the millions he earned creating his empire of weapons, but Tony also knew that if his father hadn't been at the right place at the right time he never would have met Nathaniel Richards and Tony would have grown up dirt poor in the parts of town that he only ever heard his father preach about when he'd had too much to drink.

One incident in their lives, one very small incident and everything changed. Juaquin became Howard and the shoe box apartment was abandoned for better, bigger places. Once the empire was establish and Howard had his hands in helping the efforts during the second world war, once the wound of losing one child was healed, once things where different, Antonio Ramirez Stark was born to the very rich and very powerful Howard and Maria Stark.

* * *

Tony's life was relatively normal, compared to all the other rich spoiled kids he attended school with. There were only ever subtle differences in their lives. For one Tony was a lot browner then many of his peers, whenever his mother showed up to pick him up she always spoke to him in Spanish, and his father had a very distinct thick accent when he spoke English.

Tony of course had been raised to speak Spanish and then English and a lot of times he found himself in between strangers and his parents who wanted him to translate not believing that his very obvious foreign parents could possibly speak English.

Tony saw the way people looked at him when he introduced himself as Antonio, pronouncing with ease and the faces they would make as the butchered his name. He heard the words people called his parents behind his back, heard the threats and the demands for them to go back to the country they came from. He heard it all and it never sat well with him, so Tony did the only thing he could think to do. 

He became Tony Stark, refused to speak Spanish, and tried his hardest to be just like all the boys and girls he went to school with.

* * *

The rest of Tony's life went on like this; first he became exotic eligible playboy, then he lost his parents and became drunk, wounded, exotic eligible playboy, somewhere in all that he also became an MIT graduate, then at twenty one he became head of Stark Industries and so became very reach, very bad, exotic eligible playboy.

Around that time he hired Pepper.

Around that time he caused a lot of destruction.

Gained a lot of money.

Slept with lots of women.

Drank lots of booze.

Got himself kidnapped.

Lost a heart.

Built a suit.

Was rescued.

Gained some PTSD.

Built another suit.

Became Iron Man.

Started going by Antonio again.

Signed his company over to Pepper.

Met his father's wet dream, Captain America.

Saved the world from aliens.

Saved New York from a nuke.

All while being slightly intoxicating and cursing in Spanish under his breath.

* * *

Now the events of New York where behind them, the city was rebuilding, and Antonio Stark waved and smirked goodbye to a group full of people who he could care less about.

* * *

"Thanks for coming out with me Tony."

Pepper was one of the few who he still allowed to call him that, she usually only pulled out Antonio when he had done something really bad (like the time Dum-E caught fire making her omelettes).

"Anything for you princesa," he smiled.

"You coming to bed tonight?"

Tony undid his tie and Pepper walked into their own floor at the tower.

"Just got some things to go over quickly, be over in about an hour."

Pepper shook her head, she knew he'd stay up till the sun came out.

"Don't work too hard."

Tony smirked, before turning towards his lab.

* * *

"JARVIS run another basic test over those new missile launchers, make sure theres nothing wrong with them this time, if I blow out another wall Pepper will kill me."

"Of course sir."

Tony stood up from his stool, where he had been tinkering with a new set of launchers for his suit. Stretching he looked at his watching noting in was already four in the morning. 

"Shit.." he ran his fingers through his hair, yawning he began pulling off his shoes. "JARVIS espera mandar me los resultados asta la mañana."

"Señor ya es la mañana."

Tony glared at the screen in front of him.

"Funny," he mumbled walking out of his lab.

* * *

"Come on Cap, you're not seriously think about going after the guy?" Tony sat down his drink and looked over at Steve who's tense posture told hims that that's exactly what he was gonna do. "Guy killed me fucking parents Steve, I can't be a part of helping you find him unless it's to bring him in for a trial."

Steve sighed, looking down at the floor. "I can't let them trial him Stark, none of what happened was Bucky's fault. He was a prisoner of war for godsake. I figured if anyone could understand that it'd be you!" 

"Don't compare me to that lunatic."

"He's my best friend Tony."

"Was Rogers, was."

"No Tony, he still is. I know-I know Bucky's still in there somewhere."

"Really?" Tony snorts, taking another sip of his drink. "In the somewhere that tried to kill you, or?"

Steve rolled his eyes, grabbing the shield off the floor from where he'd set it down.

"I'm not asking for your help Stark, I'm just letting you know that I'm going after Buck and I'm gonna find him, and I'm not gonna let them trail him."

Tony watched in silence as Steve slipped the shield back on his back and walked out of the room.

"Hijo de su.."

* * *

" _Rata de dos patas, te estoy hablando a ti_!"

The drunk crowd cheered as Tony swayed in his seat and continueed to sing off key.

He doesn't remember the rest of the night, but somehow he ends up back in his bed, and the next morning there's a glass of green goop and two little white pills waiting for him on his dresser.

* * *

"Pepper called, said you were missing."

Tony looks up to find Rhodey sitting in his kitchen reading the newspaper.

"You know, that women's too good for you Tony, stop pulling shit like this or you're gonna lose her."

Tony makes a grunting noise as he staggers into the kitchen and pours himself a cup of coffee.

"So what happened, thought you stopped going to that place to get drunk. Thought that Tony Stark was left behind in a desert somewhere?"

Tony makes another grunting noise, taking a huge gulp from his coffee.

"Cap found him."

Rhodey's eyebrows shoot up. 

"Found who?"

"His missing link, the solider, Bucky, James, whatever his names is."

"Ahh," Rhodey says it like it explains everything and it makes Tony mad. "You know it's not the kids fault right A. Steve Rogers' best friend didn't kill your apa and ma. The Winter Soldier did, under orders, that they probably wiped right after."

Tony rolls his eyes, taking a seat next to Rhodey. "First, he's not a kid Rhodes, guys like hundred years old. And yeah I know that, but that doesn't make it any less harder now that there's a face to blame."

They sit in silence for a while, Tony drinking his coffee and pretending that he doesn't notices Rhodey watching him.

"Tequila and Paquita La Del Barrio, really Tony?"

"What? It didn't seem like a Vodka and Shakira kind of night."

* * *

"You need to face him."

Tony sighs, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Who even let you in here Romanov?"

"I did," Clint steps out of the shadows wearing civilian clothes unlike his counterpart.

"And who let you in birdbrain?"

"I thought birdbrain was Sam's nickname?"

Tony shrugs, going back to the issue in front of him, how could he get his suits to run on renewable energy?

"You need to face him Tony."

"Porque?"

"What'd he say?"

Tony rolls his eyes, digging in the drawer in front of him until he feels the familiar packet of batteries and throws them behind him.

"Oh, thanks!"

"Because if you drank yourself to death Pepper will never forgive any of us, and Pepper Potts being disappointed in you is way scarier then anything I've ever faced."

Tony snorts, putting down the tool in his hand and turning to face Natasha and Clint.

"I'm not ready and I think it's for the greater good that I don't get put in a room with him."

Natasha rolls her eyes at him, before crossing her arms over her chest and staring determinedly at him. 

Tony stares back.

"Dude you might as well save yourself the five minutes and just agree."

He flips Clint off without breaking contact.

"Tell Cap and his angry cat que se vallan a la fregada, I'll be ready when I'm ready."

Nat rolls her eye again before turning and heading towards the door.

"Tell them yourself."

* * *

JARVIS pulls up the camera as soon as they leave and he watches them sitting anxiously in his living room, Tony pulls out his favorite bottle of Tequila and a cup, he can definitely out wait them.

* * *

When he stumbles into the room he's aware that he's way past drunk and that Pepper is gonna be so disappointed in him. Everyone else jumps too attention.

"Is this all it takes to get you guyssss to get together?" he slurs. "Looook even the big guuys here."

He stumbles over to Thor who catches him with one arm.

"Heeeey big guy, did you get bigger?"

"Your drunk," Natasha deadpans from across the room.

"Nooooo, en serio?" Tony turns to deadpan back but he's pretty sure it comes out wrong. He turns his attention back to Thor, poking at his biceps. "No manches guey."

Steve clears his throat and Tony rolls his eyes, turning to look in his direction. While everyone else is standing, his angry kitten is still sitting.

"Tony I think you should go sleep this off, we can all talk in the morning."

Tony laughs.

He laughs loud.

"No," he waggles his finger in front of him and untangles himself from Thor. "No, Capitan America, you wanted to do this, we do it now!" he stomps his foot for added emphasis.

Steve sighs, sitting back down next to his big scary friend.

"You know, my father never really liked you."

Steve's big scary friend looks up at Tony confused, but doesn't respond.

"I think," he points at himself. "I think it's because he was jealous that he wasn't Golden Boys best friend and you were."

The confused look on big and scary goes away, he clears his throat.

"Irony isn't it, that you're the one who killed him."

Steve shifts uncomfortably and looks like he wants to say something.

"Did he see your face before he died? Did he die knowing it was you who did it?"

Big and scary continues to look at him with a blank face.

Tony can feel the tears rolling down his, but refuses to acknowledge it.

"Bigger irony I guess to have you sitting there in my living room now."

Tony slumps down on his table defeated.

Big and scary stands up and clears his throat again. Tony wipes away some of the tears.

"I'm sorry for what I did Antonio. I don't- I don't really remember, and Steve, he tells me that it wasn't me, but it was. They were my hands who ended their lives and I'm sorry, no kid should have to go through that. I know this probably doesn't mean much to you.."

Tony refuses to look up at him.

"Las últimas palabras de tu padre fueron súplicas de que a ti no te hicieran nada, las de tu madre fueron de cuanto te queria."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

Tony looks up to watch big and scary shrugging.

"I-I don't really know."

Tony laughs again, but this time there's tears. Big and scary clears his throat and looks over at Steve.

"Look, I know you have reasons not to trust me, but, I'm trying to get better."

Tony nods his head, wiping away snot and tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Todavía te puedes ir a la fregada, but I think I can understand that."

* * *

 "Calladito te ves mas bonito, honey."

Tony half glares at Pepper as she pats his cheek.

"It's my birthday Peps, I want to make a speech!"

She rolls her eyes but moves out of the way dramatically, joining Natasha and Clint off to his left.

Tony scans the room and smiles at everyone in the room, Bruce and Jane are off in the back discussing something he'll join them in soon. Thor is comparing biceps with Sam, who keeps trying to get Rhodey to arm wrestle Thor. Steve is making some weird looking cocktail for James who's having a conversation with Maria and Fury is watching them all from the other side of the room.

Tony clears his throat and everyone turns to look at him.

He raises his glass, "Gracias, y esta es para mi familia!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> alternately this was called why tony stark need stop be fucking latino


End file.
